<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Build a Fire: Beast Island by SCastallion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198528">To Build a Fire: Beast Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCastallion/pseuds/SCastallion'>SCastallion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Gen, Long, Long Shot, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCastallion/pseuds/SCastallion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Catra actually -had- been sent to Beast Island?<br/>It would have changed absolutely everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this work is gonna be many, many chapter and possibly be continued into multiple parts. I'm very, VERY excited and hope you will join me for the wild ride I have planned out! I intend to update as regularly as I humanly can. Follow my twitter ABackwardsPoet for updates about this fic, others and general SPOP content!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      Time seemed to move incredibly slowly in this cell, with no outside visitation allowed, or even time outside of the cell given. Of course, also being forced to stay in Shadow Weaver’s dank old cell wouldn’t leave anyone in the best headspace, Catra reasoned with a scowl as she laid on the cold and dirty floor. She had been sitting right here just days ago, but for how long? Every time Catra counted the lines she got a different number. She turned over again, face drawn, trying to get comfortable, but instead found her eyes opened and counting the scratch marks that covered the walls for the hundredth time. How many days had it even been since she herself had been disgraced? Two, maybe five? The exhaustion must be getting to her, seeing as she had only gotten a few short catnaps in all that time. Instead, being left awake, alone, and with her erratic thoughts. She could feel the tears begin the well up in her eyes, as the memories began to flash behind her eyelids again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She saw, once again, every single time she had come to feed Shadow Weaver, dropping her tray mercilessly on the ground, saying something sarcastic and hurtful to the pitiful woman who had raised her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hmmph. Raised. If you can even call it that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mocked herself in her head. Shadow Weaver's idea of taking care of children had included more forms of what the dreadful woman had called "Discipline training" than Catra cared to remember, coupled with punishments for misbehavior that made the water-poured-over-a-rag-over-your-face training seem as easy as a lap around the entire Fight Zone. And that was if she didn't decide to just throw you in isolation. Much like where the feline found herself now, frustrating her even more as she felt like she should have been better at handling it after how many nights she had spent alone in her youth. Then again, not all of her childhood was just painful memories. Just like all those years ago, she found herself thinking of those moments for comfort. The training days when she had come out on top, the mealtimes spent roasting once another with full bellies, and the best of all: the story times, sitting around in little circles with the rest of her squad as children, listening ever intently as Shadow Weaver dramatically told stories of the evil princesses, dangerous magic, and of the innumerable dangers that were outside the safe walls of the Fright Zone. Now, of course Catra knew better; not that the Princesses were not evil (because they certainly were that, and much more), but that the dangers outside of the walls were not anything she couldn't handle. She had proven her strength to everyone around her. Or so she had thought. <em>That stupid Imp snitch! </em>She stood in a flash, lunging at the defaced wall deciding at once to turn all the slash marks into X marks, her claws fully extended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     None of that mattered at all anymore. She had been the very reason that Shadow Weaver had escaped. Had given her the magic she needed to disappear like smoke in the wind. Just… gone. And after it had even begun to appear like things might change, like she actually wanted to help Catra succeed in her role as force captain. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have known better. I've known her my whole life and should have known. I'm such a damn idiot!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wrinkled her face into an even deeper scowl as she continued her path of destruction down the wall, while continuing to curse herself for trusting Shadow Weaver. For trusting anyone. "<em>Everyone will <strong>obviously</strong> betray me in the end"</em>, she thought harshly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How did I not learn this already, with everything that happened with-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she stopped herself, burring both claws as deep into the metal wall as she could, and let out a scream that started from deep inside of her, and continued that guttural bellow until her lungs completely deflated. She collapsed, her chains clinking against her mask as it fell off her face, pulling her down to a heap on the dirt covered metal floor. The tears were flowing freely now, unable to be stopped even as Catra tried to choke them back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I'm not strong enough to stop that either, huh?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She curled up into the smallest ball she could, trying to slow her breathing and heart rate. She began retracting and extending her razor sharp claws, one at a time from her left thumb to her right, and back again. She had always loved her claws, their destructive force unquestionable. And yet, even right now they are useless! Unable to help her out of this prison cell. She stopped on the index finger of her right hand, examining it, trying to talk herself out of making a very old mistake with its razor sharp edge, but quickly losing that internal fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Uhhhhhh. Hey, Catra,” Scorpia’s voice was so recognizable that it stopped the tears in their tracks. Catra quickly wiped the remaining tears off her peachfuzz covered face, quickly reaching for and returning her mask to its place covering part of her face, before sitting straight up to face the front of the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What! How did you get here??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “It was quite the heist. I uh, kinda threw a guard off the top of the holding cell area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wh-” Catra rolled her eyes, screaming, “WHAT could you POSSIBLY want from me right now??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh! Whoa there! Well, I guess I wasn't expecting you to yell at me, but also guess I should have been, right? Hah. With you being trapped in this, Uh, specific cell and stuff. I guess I would maybe be in a yelling kind of mood as well, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Scorpia! Did you come here just to annoy me on the other side of that door, or is there a reason that you came to bother me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Well of course there is a reason I'm here. First of all, do you not see the tray that I'm holding?? It's brown bars today, cranky pants.” Scorpia paused to check her tone before she spoke again. "And I maybe noticed that yesterday you didn't eat anything at all, so I also brought you a gray one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Catra remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Can… Can I come in there with you for a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      A moment of hesitation. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia’s heart leapt in her chest as she excitedly, but oh so carefully, punched in the code to open the cell door. She took a single step inside, holding the tray out to the small catgirl, who refused to move, so Scorpia took two more steps towards her with the tray outstretched. Catra hesitated once again but reluctantly took the nourishment. Scorpia took the tray and walked back to the front to close the cell door. Catra scooted all the way to the back corner of the small cell, immediately shoving half the bar into her mouth and beginning to chew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia watched her for a moment, before walking over and sitting right next to her, close but definitely not close enough to touch. “Soo... Isn't this...horribly painful. Ah man, I'm just absolutely torn to shreds about everything. Im the one who made you talk about what happened right then and there instead of letting you tell me on your own time, of course with the little imp listening somehow. And Hordak is just, so mad. Like, sooo mad. He-” she paused and watched Catra, still chewing on the food, her strong jawline accentuated by the tough bar. Or was it maybe annoyance? Scorpia often could feel agitation emanating from her dear friend when she was around. Was it because of her? But, why? Scorpia pondered that for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He what? Scorpia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh! Uhm. I’m.. suddenly not sure if i want to tell you or not.” The huge woman felt sheepish for her indecision. She was just so full of fear for her friend's reaction.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What!!! Oh no, that is definitely not happening right now. After everything else,” Catra was on her feet so quickly, her eyes full of rage, (were those tear stains Scorpia spotted along her cheekbones?) as Catra prepared to wrap her chains around Scorpia's throat, but Scorpia was too fast, instead grabbing the chains and yanking Catra down into her lap and quickly wrapping her in a powerful hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wildcat.... Hordak…. He. He wants to send you to Beast Island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Silence. Though her wiry form tensed up even more than it already had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, aha, actually… he wanted to… he wanted you dead. Tomorrow.” Scorpia tensed up for a moment but relaxed a little when Catra still remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Scorpia decided to keep talking. “He was planning to, oh how did he word it.. ‘Make a display out of your flagrant disobedience by making certain that you would never live to see the light of another day’... but… I just couldn't let him do that. So I- well, we actually, Entrapta and I that is, sat down with Hordak- well we didn't so much sit as we stood in his throne room and told him- Well not to much told him as we gently suggested--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She was cut off by a low growl starting in Catra’s throat, signifying a growing annoyance inside of her, and she began to squirm in Scorpia's muscular arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     ”Ahem. Sorry. Entrapta told him all these facts, ya know, showed him all this data about how you have improved the hordes efficiency by something wild like, 400% and that it didn't make sense to just… ya know. Kill you. So I suggested that it would be very, I dunno, apt to send you to Beast Island as a punishment for not sending Shadow Weaver when you were supposed to and he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She stopped suddenly, the sensation of something warm running down her back and side, followed by searing, white hot pain. She released her embrace and Catra rolled out of her lap and once again sprang to her feet, her left hand dripping with Scorpia’s blood from the deep claw marks she had just left on her torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Are you KIDDING me right now?? You just had to intervene, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia started standing, wincing only a little as she felt the blood running down her leg. “But Catra, I wasn't just going to let him decide to do that to you! I had to say something and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And I obviously never asked you to do that for me! Did it never occur to you that maybe I don't CARE anymore? That maybe it would have been just fine with me if Hordak had just killed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A moment of tense silence passed. Scorpia spoke next, her voice low but unwavering. “I don't care if that's how you feel, Catra. I don't care if you don't care. Because even if you can't see it, I can see you for all of your worth. And I'm not going to just give up on you. And on top of all of that, the reason I came here today was not just to make sure you actually ate." She took a bold step forward. "I came to break you out, Wildcat.” She extended a pincer towards Catra's sharp hands. “You… you mean everything to me. I don't want any of this to happen to you. I can't stand the thought of being away from you for any amount of time, especially when you are in direct danger. But. It's not too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra once again lashed out at the substantially larger woman, shoving her back against the cell wall. “What are you talking about? Of COURSE it's too late!! If he was planning to kill me, what, tomorrow? What are you thinking? To somehow get me out of the Fright Zone tonight?” Scorpia remained stoic, so Catra continued. “And even if you somehow managed to do it, then what, you idiot? Where can I go after that? No where in Etheria would take in Horde Scum like us.” Catra deflated, but didn’t step back. " Like me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A few moments passed before Scorpia finally mustered up the courage to push Catra off of her, so the two stood face to face. “We can figure all of that out once we get out. Like I said before, I couldn't just let him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Well you should have just left it alone. I can take care of myself. And I certainly DON'T care about you. Caring about people is what got me into this mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I… I know you can. Take care of yourself, that is. But everyone needs a little help sometimes. If you would just hear me out, let me explain the plan-” She had to move quickly to avoid a fist to the face, spinning to use the momentum to fling Catra to the other side of the cell. “Wouldja stop doing that already? Just- actually, hold on.” She pulled a little medallion out of her pocket and pressed in the center, causing it to glow faintly purple. “Entrapta gave this to me the other day, she has one just like it that lights up the same way, and you already know she tracks all of us and all that good stuff, so she will be here in just a minute-” Again, a fast dodge to keep the medallion away from Catra, whose  heterochromic eyes were darkened by rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Why in the WORLD would you think that I would want to see her right now??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Who do you not want to see right now?” Said a squeaky little voice from the opening of the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “HA aha ha… don't worry about that, Entrapta. You know how grumpy our Catra can be when-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “She's being held prisoner by the very people that she has been commanding for so long? Yeah I suppose how I can see how that would cause that! Ah heheheh!!” Entrapta was smiling huge as she began to examine the damage to the inside of the cell walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Catra threw her hands into the air and walked in a tight circle. “Why did you call her into here, Scorpia? I am in no mood to be having some little meeting right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh yeah!” piped Entrapta. “The plan! I'm here to tell you about the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “The one to get you off the transport to Beast Island and onto one to take you and Scorpia to the Crimson Waste!” She stood there smiling excitedly, bouncing on her heels, so eager to explain the entire plan to Catra that the words were ready to spill out of her mouth. Just to be met with: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You… are fuuucking kidding me right now, right? You guys thought I would be okay with going from one certain death, to another one? One that's just a different and even more unknown and probably horrible death???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh,” said Entrapta, furrowing her forehead. “Well, yeah, I figured you would rather do the one that had a prize and maybe even like, not death ending. But'cha didn't let me finish what I was saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Catra’s jaw fell wide open at the sheer audacity. She extended her claws and took a step towards Entrapa, only to be met with Scorpia matching her movement, blocking her immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Just hear her out. Listen, she has put a whole friggin’ lot of effort into this plan in the last few days, so I think you owe it to her to, at the very least, listen to what she has to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Catra shrugged, sighed, and slumped down against the wall, dramatically sliding down until she was sitting. “Fine. But make it fast, it's almost time for the real patrol to come around checking cells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Entrapta squealed (quietly, for her), and used her hair to go right past Scorpia to sit right next to Catra. Not nearly enough space between them. “I'm so glad you want to know. Okay, so you are never going to believe it, but there is a HUUUUGE piece of First Ones tech in the center of the Crimson Waste. The biggest that I have EVER seen!! I think that a sandstorm or something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “So, im gonnna stop you right there. The idea is to have us somehow get off my transport to Beast Island and make it all the way to the center of the Crimson Waste and then, again, somehow get a gigantic piece of who-knows-what back to the Fright Zone, and somehow Hordak will forgive all three of us for betraying him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Wow, you are like, really good at thinking through plans, Catra.” Scorpia couldn't help but to smile as Catra scowled a little. “That's what makes you such a great Force Captain, and that is exactly why this plan will work, and why Hordak will forgive you and agree to take you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That's a horrible plan.” Catra turned her back to Entrapta and Scorpia. She could almost hear them make eye contact behind her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah okay.” Scorpia said after a moment. “Go ahead and give it to her tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Entrapta let out another sort of quiet squee, before tapping Catra's back and both shoulders lightly with her hair, trying to convince her to turn around. Begrudgingly, she spun herself around to see Entrapta holding what appeared to be a rather large matte black hairpin. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for Entrapta to start explaining it, but she was just staring at her with a gleam in her eyes. Catra reached out and took the strange object, immediately noticing that it had more weight to it than she had anticipated. It had an intricately detailed round base, with two prongs coming off the oposite side, right next to each other, a gap between them big enough to slide a finger through, but you wouldn't want to, because the prongs were serrated on the outside, and covered in small hooks. She shifted it in her hands, noticing how smooth the base felt in the palm of her hand, noticed that the intricately bent medal that made up the base had enough room for her to slip her two middle fingers into it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       As soon as she did that, it activated, causing the all three of them to let out a gasp. Suddenly glowing a dim purple, she could feel the object warm slightly in her hand. The hooks had all retracted from the prongs, leaving them smooth and glowing beautifully.  “I… I don't know what to say, Entrapta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well don't say anything!! You're not done figuring out how to make it work!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Okay fine, youve twisted my arm!! Just uhhh… actually we should definitely back up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Why… why would we need to-” but Scorpia had already picked both of them up and took them to the front of the cell. Still being held, Entrapta reached for Catra’s hand that held the device and pointed the two prongs at the wall. “And then all ya’ gotta do is give the base a good squeeeeeeeze!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Thus causing the two prongs to discharge a bright purple laser at the adjacent wall, causing an indentation in the stone wall, as well as a nice deafening BANG to bounce off the walls of the small cell. With all of their ears now painfully ringing, Catra could sort of hear Scorpia reprimanding Entrapta for actually setting it off when they had agreed very specifically to not do exactly that, and Entrapta saying something along the lines of “It was for science!”, and Scorpia setting them both down on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You both need to leave, like now. That was loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “She's right. I will be back in the morning to get you for Hordak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Catra turned around, glancing down at her new toy. Scorpia reached out to pat her back, but changed her mind, instead saying, “It's going to be okay, Wildcat. Maybe not now and maybe not even any time soon. Buts I swear to you that it'll be okay in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Whatever. Thanks for the cool and clearly dangerous thingy, Entrapta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “WOW. I still have so much to tell you about it-” Scorpia grabbed one of Entraptas hair locks as it shot towards the hairpin, saying, “Hey, we gotta go like right now. I hear boots coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Mm. Okay! Bye Catra. Make sure and get lots of sleep tonight! Also the hairpin can be used to start FIRES-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Scorpia grabbed her and dragged her out of the cell, punching in the code to once again close the cell door. They were out of sight immediately, leaving Catra alone and holding the object. She slid the device off of her hand, causing it to deactivate and for hooks to pop back out. She shoved it into her fluffy mess of hair to hide it, and moments later the real patrol walked by. The two soldiers flashed a light into the cell, causing Catra to hiss. The soldiers laughed, and once said to the other, “I can't wait to see what Hordak does with this loser.” He then dropped the tray with her real dinner on it onto the ground outside the cell door. The two of them high-fived and walked away, still joking and laughing about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Catra once again slumped against the wall, but this time slid all the way until she was flat on the floor, her hands balling into fists. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is -never- going to work. I can't believe I've failed so totally and completely. And for what?? Why would I risk everything, anything at all, for that horrible woman!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tried to pull the hairpin out of her hair, but found it to be tangled in her wild mane. Annoyed, she yanked it out, pulling out way more hair than she meant. She snarled, but her face dropped to neutral immediately as she slid it back onto her hand, causing the barbs to retract. She touched her free palm to her forehead. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. So the hooks have gotta be in when I put it in or take it out. Got it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and curled back up into a tight ball, her tail finding its way into her hands. The warmth of the little tool was still very present; Catra pulled it close to her chest. She knew that she did really need to sleep, to try to prepare for the next day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate all of this. I Hurt. None of it feels real. I don't know if i can remember the last time things actually felt real. Felt even a little bit okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      At that thought she scoffed out loud, her face once again returning to a scowl. Yes, she did remember. That last night, curled up how she was right that moment, but at the foot of her bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>              Adora</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adora was crouched behind a boulder, clearly in the Whispering Woods. She could hear the scores of bots firing lasers off in the distance. She peaked up over the large stone, and all she could see was thick smoke and Horde Soldiers. Another explosion nearby, dropping her to the ground. She was somewhere in the Woods but couldn't discern exactly where she was. Unusual. She could hear water running close to her hiding spot and suddenly felt overwhelmingly warm, so she decided to run over there to get some cold water. She followed the sound of the running water, which seemed to be coming from just down the hill. She continued to follow the narrow trail, but soon realized the trail had ended. The sound of the running water was surrounding her now, leaving her completely unable to pinpoint it. Maybe.. Just a little further down-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       All the hair stood up on her whole body. It was like the wind had all just picked up at once, sending shivers down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                  Hey, Adora…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       She spun around where she stood, the Sword of Protection seeming to appear in her hands. Her heart raced, she shoved it up above her heart and shouted, “For the Honor of Grayskull!!” She rapidly transformed in She-Ra, now standing much taller in the clearing she had stopped in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where did that voice come from??” </span>
  </em>
  <span> The sound of the running water seemed to be much closer now, so she ran towards it. But as she ran she realized that something was wrong with the forest. She knew her way around the Woods like the back of her hand, but she couldn't find the waterfall she was looking for. It should have been way back, where she started. Still running, she used the Sword to knock a branch out of her way and found herself in an opening completely overrun by bots and soldiers. They all seemed to notice her at the exact same time, and in a haze she began stabbing and slashing anything in her path, trying just to make it across the opening, when the sound came again, louder-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ADORA!!!!!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>       She shoved her way through the swarm of Horde, to the gap in the trees she was now certain the voice was coming from, kicking and fighting with everything she had in her, but it was useless; the gap seemed to be getting farther away, while the grip of the soldiers on her legs seemed to be getting stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No!! Let me go!! I have to find her!! I have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Everything started to fade away-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Adora realized she was waking up. Her hand tightened around the hilt of her bed dagger. She felt tears standing in her eyes. Why did these dreams always have to feel so real?? And why did she have to have them multiple times a week? And…. Why did she feel like she was being watched??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She flipped over as fast as she could in the cushy bed, just to be met with a sight that left her absolutely certain that she was still dreaming: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Shadow Weaver was standing there. Right beside her bed. In the middle of Bright Moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello, Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora let out the loudest scream she could muster, lunging at the sorceress with her Damascus bed dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Stop, my child! Allow me to explain!” Shadow Weaver let out a burst of magic, weak, but strong enough to knock the blade away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yeah, uh, no,” Adora said as she lunged once again, only to be deflected by another jolt of magic. “How did you get here? In Bright Moon? Into my room???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Stop attacking me and just let me tell you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Her door suddenly flung open, and even in the darkness Adora could make out the silhouettes of Glimmer and Bow. The sound of an arrow being cocked and launched was the very next moment, followed by the sound of that arrow erupting into a net, catching and immobilizing Shadow Weaver. She toppled to the ground, seemingly not putting up a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Adora!” yelled Glimmer, teleporting to her friend's side and wrapping her arms around her midsection for a moment before pulling her right arm away and preparing a fist full of magic. Adora stood ever tense, every muscle trained on Shadow Weaver. “Adora! Are you okay?? How did SHE get in here??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora, please, you must listen to me. I swear that I did not come here to harm you, I came to-” Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened, and she was struck by a coughing fit, unable to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora stood silent still. Bow walked past the coughing woman to stand next to Adora and Glimmer, but kept his weapon aimed at her, just in case. “So…. I get the feeling that you all have met before…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adora looked away, her face as tense as the rest of her body. “That… is Shadow Weaver. She was the second in command of the Horde Army as long as I was there. And also… she raised me. Sort of. Me and the other members of my squadron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The room was silent now aside from Shadow Weavers shaky breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Do you remember how much fun torturing me was??” Glimmer yelled much louder than she meant to, for it being the middle of the night. “ Though, I don't remember you looking quite so…Weak. Yet still somehow still so, so Evil. Not sure why I feel surprised though, because if I am remembering all those warm, fuzzy childhood stories from Adora correctly, on top of my fun abduction vacation in the Fright Zone, she definitely without a doubt is evil as fuck-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Glimmer! That might be a little... harsh of a way to describe her right in front of Adora,” Bow said, not to chide but from a place of real concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh, no, no, Glimmer is absolutely correct. Don't believe a single word that comes out of her mouth, no matter what she says. She must have been sent by Hordak to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Her door swung open again, this time letting in two Guards and Queen Angella herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “WHAT is the meaning of all of this?? Who is that intruder? Guards, grab her!” Shadow Weaver once again did not put up a fight as the two guards lifted her to her feet. “Explain yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A deep, but painful breath. “I… am Shadow Weaver. I was betrayed by the Horde and have been being held captive, isolated in a cell awaiting my death. I found a way to escape, and choose to come directly here. I have been with the Horde for so many years now, and I know I can be of great assistance to the rebellion. I'm asking that you allow me to stay, and help in whatever ways I am able. I-” she was cut off once more by coughing. All eyes turned to Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “She's lying. Everything she is saying is some sort of manipulation, all rooted in lies. I don't believe a word of it, for a single second. And none of you should, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Queen Angella nodded her head. “Alright. In that case. Guards, take her to the prison. Start a rotation that ensures she is never without supervision, and do not let ANYONE in or out of that room that is not me or someone that I have with me. Is that clear?” The guards glanced at one another, and then back at the queen. She sighed. “The.. the spare room. The less nice of the two.” The guards nodded fervently and began to drag Shadow Weaver away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Adora!! I'm going to prove it to you, I'm telling the truth! Come and speak with me soon, there is so much you need to know!!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Queen Angella let out another sigh after the room had been cleared of the intruder. “Well, that certainly wasn't how I had imagined my day was going to start today. Yet here we are.” Silence. “It's almost day break. Would you three care to join me in the dining hall for some breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “We are still in pajamas, Mom,” Glimmer said, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well so am I! Ah, ha, ha, ha. Okay, so we will meet there in fifteen? Lots of planning to do today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Bow spoke now. “Of course, your majesty. We will all be down shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The queen nodded, reached out to touch Adora’s hand, and said, “Good. I won't rest until we get to the bottom of this, Adora.” Adora squeezed her hand back, but remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Angella left, her steps ever graceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Glimmer sat down on Adora’s bed, pulling the other two down with her. “So, what's the actual plan? We are gonna teleport to the “prison” room and interrogate her ourselves, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Come on, Glimmer,” said Bow. “We can't go in there. Remember what your mom said? No visitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What she doesnt know won't hurt her! Just a quick chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Absolutely not, Glim. Come on, let's get ready for some breakfast. Are… are you okay, Adora? You have been pretty quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, I'm fine. You two go ahead and get dressed. I'll meet you down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Do you promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “....Yeah. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The three stood back up, and Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora again. “I'm so sorry, Adora. I'm right here when you start to find your words.” Bow reached his hand out to put it on her shoulder, before pulling away so Glimmer could teleport them back to their rooms to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora stood alone in her room, bed dagger still in hand, facing a full length mirror that hung on the back of her door. She thought she looked tired. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I am tired. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stretched her arms above her head, and put the dagger back under her pillow so she could change into her usual daytime clothing. Her head was still swimming, thinking about everything all at once, feeling the weight of the world. And of course on top of it all, right on the back of her mind always, that little voice, always whispering,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                   Hey Adora~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     She felt her face drop as goosebumps raised on her arms and neck. Shaking her head and letting out a heavy sigh, she slumped onto the oversized chair in front of her desk to put some shoes on. She decided to put on her lighter footwear so she could go for a run after breakfast. She double knotted them both tightly and sprang to her feet. She grabbed the doorknob before remembering that she needed to grab her sword, quickly running back to grab it and transform it into a bracer for her left arm. Now ready to go, she left her room and began the walk to the dining hall. The sheer beauty of Castle Bright Moon always was surprising her; today she noticed that at this time of day, just as the sun crept up over the surrounding forest, the gentle sunlight seemed to make the enormous painting on the wall in this hallway shimmer, glitter even, just like Glimmer’s sparkles. The thought brought a smile to her face and she stood there to admire it for a moment. As she stood there, two guards walked past her, both nodding and saying, “Good Morning, She-Ra!” “Early start today, right on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adora nodded back, waving, and smiling even bigger now. She loved when people called her that so casually, even more so when she was not actually in that form. She continued walking towards the breakfast she could now smell with a new spring in her step. She opened the huge door and saw that Glimmer and Bow had already arrived (definitely teleported) and the Queen was sitting at the head of the table, her head guard seated next to her, and Aunt Castaspella was seated on her other side. The three of them talked quickly but too quietly to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Before Adora could make her way to her stand with Glimmer and Bow (who appeared to be… Flirting?) the door swung open behind her, missing only because her reflexes had her out of the way in an instant. Nettosa and Spinnerella came in through the open door, hand in hand. Nettosa exclaimed, “Word in the castle is that we had a scary midnight visitor, but that it also means we get a special breakfast today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Spinnerella laughed lightly, wrapping her free hand around the upper part of the arm she was holding the hand of. “Always finding that silver lining, huh?” The two crossed the room and took their seats, causing everyone else who was standing to follow suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The food was brought out immediately. A feast of eggs and toasted bread with various jams and platters of some sort of crispy meat that Adora loved but had been too nervous to ask the name of, on top of so many more options of fruit and vegetables. Everyone filled their plates, asking for things to be passed around, and began to chow down. Gentle conversation continued to take place between bites, but Adora remained almost completely silent. Glimmer asked her if she had seen Swift Wind yet, and she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh my God, dude! I see you've decided to try one of the hard boiled eggs today!!! They are the best if you sprinkle just a little bit of salt over the top before you take the first bite.” Adora smiled, slightly embarrassed that Glimmer had noticed such a small detail, and nodded again, reaching for the salt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wait, before you shove that whole egg in your mouth, I wanted to talk about everything. Just a little bit! I know when you get all in your head like this that sometimes it can really help if you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So!” The queen exclaimed while clapping her hands together and standing, looking around at the chewing faces of her friends and family. “I hope you all didn't just think this fancy breakfast wasn't also going to double as a meeting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora sighed quietly, relieved she had gotten out of that conversation with Glimmer. She sprinkled a little salt on top of the strange egg, and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Last night and most of you already know, the castle was somehow breached by one known as Shadow Weaver. We know that she has been Hordak’s second in command for a very long time now, and that she had a connection to the Black Garnet runestone that allowed her to use its magic to cause damage. But unfortunately, that is all we know. I would now like to turn this over to Adora, to tell us everything she knows about this person so we might be better prepared when we go into interrogations later today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     All eyes turned to Adora, whose cheeks were huge, full of strange egg. Her face immediately began to glow a burning hot red. She scrambled to get the food down her throat, but the center was very dry for some reason, and as she swallowed as hard as she could, it caught and she began to choke. Hard. “Adora!” yelled both Bow and Glimmer at the same time, leaping to their feet. Glimmer stood behind Adora, pulling her to her feet by her midriff, trying to squeeze her to dislodge the food. Bow ran to grab the pitcher of water from the other side of the table to refill her glass. After three swift compressions, Adora was finally able to cough the egg out, unfortunately spraying everyone at the table with particles. Glimmer released her, but kept her hand on Adora's shoulder, feeling her heavy breaths rise and fall. Bow handed her the very full glass of water, which Adora quickly brought to her lips, draining the cup in eight large gulps, some water spilling onto her shirt.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The room was silent now. All eyes were intently on Adora. A few mouths hung wide open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ha…. Aha. That was-- I mean, I had---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora,” began Angella, “Its okay, you don't -have- to say anything if you aren't able to yet, I just needed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, no! Not right now.” Glimmer said, thinly veiling a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Suddenly, both her and Adora were gone in a shimmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The queen threw her hands in the air, wings flaring discontentedly. “Why must she always teleport out of conversations!! We have talked about it being rude SO many times! Do I need to be more hard on her about it?? Ah, it just makes me so mad! And for what, because Adora forgot how to eat for a moment? It happens! I suppose at least. I just needed to know more, how could Glimmer just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Your Majesty!” began Bow, his tone light and careful. “This morning Adora was very upset by what happened. I think she just needs a little more time to process everything. She had said something about going for a run after breakfast, so i'm sure Glimmer just took her to her usual start point, or maybe to the stables to find Swifty. She will be back soon, and I'll bet she will be more prepared to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Angella let out a long sigh, sitting back down and shoving a piece of toast covered with deep purple jam into her mouth. Spinnerella let out a loud laugh, and said through her smile, “Dear, you appear to have some, erm, breakfast food… uh… everywhere. You really took the brunt of that.” Netossa gasped and looked down at her particle covered shirt. “Lovely. Guess I will be wearing something else today.” The pair stood up and excused themselves. Bow also excused himself, saying he was just going to run and check to make sure his guess was correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Castaspella put an arm around the queen’s shoulder,  gently squeezing her reassuringly. “I think that nice boy is right. Those three are very in tune with one another.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Angella shrugged, saying, “I think he is right as well. I just wish- I don't know. I'm not sure what to do right now, and I dislike that immensely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, how about for right now, you and I go for a stroll through the garden? Maybe spend a little time helping trim and tend to the flowers or vegetables? It's certainly beautiful this time of day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The queen stood and walked over to the window, craning her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse of her daughter down below. She sighed again. “Alright. That does sound nice right about now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The two stood to leave. As a guard opened the door for them,  Queen Angella let out a soft giggle and said, “So. How long has it been since you attempted to cast a truth spell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Castaspella threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. “OH, my! It certainly is a very good thing I didn't have any hard boiled egg in my mouth when you asked that!”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra had been sleeping exceptionally lightly because of all of the dread weighing behind her eyelids that the many light footsteps approaching her cell were more than enough to wake her up with a gasp. She vaguely remembered that her hands were cuffed together, making her attempt to get to her feet futile in her sleep deprived state. Her empty stomach did a few leaps, and she secretly hoped that it would be Scorpia there to escort her to whatever grand display Hordak had planned this morning, but of course had no such luck. Only faceless guards came for her today. She could tell that the four of them were delighted about being able to push her around as she was roughly grabbed by her arms and forced to her feet by two of them. One of those two pushed her hard enough to knock her off balance, falling onto another guard adjacent to her, who pushed her once again. The two behind her stabilized her, laughing at her state. Suddenly the guards split to separate sides of the cell, standing straight up in salute, revealing the large outline of Lord Hordak standing in the opening of the cell. Catra's blood ran cold, but she did not allow her face to change. He took one large step towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello, liar. I've brought a change of clothing for you.” Hordak tossed a pile of plain brown fabric towards her. “One of you, take her cuffs off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I'm okay,” Catra said, her tone flat, as the nearest guard grabbed her hands to release. “I'll keep my outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It was not an option!” Hordak almost screamed. The guard squeezed the tendons in her arms painfully as he twisted the key into the lock to release the cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra's face curled into a snarl in opposition to her strongest efforts to remain emotionless. “So what, do you expect me to strip naked right here in front of these random guards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hordak's lips curled into an awful sneer. “Yes. Now that you mention it, that does sound perfectly humiliating. Strip naked, traitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra could feel herself beginning to shake, vibrate even. Which of course annoyed her immediately; why would this hurt her? Why would she care if these random nobodies saw her without her clothing on? At that moment she decided that it didn't bother her, that she wouldn't let it. She tilted her chin up, and began to unclasp the belt she wore (that didn't really do much to help keep her pants up, but was very important to her), deftly tossed it to the ground, and without missing a beat,  her pants also met the floor, each foot quickly pulled out and then the fabric tossed to the side. Two of the guards had turned their heads away, but the other two and Hordak didn't look away. That faint smile still tugged at the corners of Hordak's mouth. Her tight shirt suddenly felt smaller than ever and she grabbed the bottom with both hands, inverting it and pulling it over her head. She kept that in her hands and used it to hide her chest and she crouched down to grab the clothing Hordak had brought. The first item was a pair of thin brown pants, straight legged and scratchy. One single pocket. The shirt was a lighter shade of brown, still ugly and still made of some sort of horrible rough material that caught in her fur as she put it on, doing the same with the awful pants. She reached to pick up her belt, causing Hordak to lunge forward, pushing her flat on her backside. It didn't hurt anything badly but her ego, and she began to tense her muscles to spring forward to attack, but managed to regain control of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lord Hordak,” she began, pulling her knees to her chest. “You don't have to do this right now. Any of this. I only lied about losing Shadow Weaver because I didn't want to disappoint you. I have been doing so many other important things to help the Horde. I have retrieved so much tech that has helped to forward your research. You need me! Besides-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “SILENCE!” Hordak raised his hand as if to strike her, but pulled it back down to his side. He now addressed the guards. “Get the disgrace back on her feet and bring her to my throne room.” He left, his cape dramatically catching in the breeze left in his wake. The guards did as they were told, once again forcing her to her feet. Or at least, trying to. As soon as they reached for her, she lunged for the closest one, knocking the helmet right off of his head, revealing the scared face of a young Etherian, a scar running from the bottom of his left eye down to his chin. Catra couldn't help but wonder how he got it, even as she continued to fight the other three guards around her. Soon all five of them were wrestling around on the ground, allowing Catra enough cover (through a flurry of kicking and biting) to grab her belt off the ground and tightly clasp it flat around her stomach, hidden under the baggy shirt. She stopped resisting now, letting the guards believe they had done a wonderful job of subduing her. She refused to move her feet, forcing two of the guards to carry her out of the cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The air was so alive as she felt her feet pass over the final threshold between the winding hallways and the Throne Room. She didn't raise her head until she felt the hands of all of the guards release her. Hordak sat hunched on his throne at the top of the overly dramatic flight of stairs that led up to it, the room dimly lit to extra show off how far away he was... How above everyone else he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She stood with her chin raised and Hordak stood, looking down upon the crowds of soldiers he had gathered. Catra could tell that he had spared no details; all of the highest ranking individuals were present, as well as her squadron, front and center. She felt almost relieved to see them, but as she looked more closely, she noticed that both Scorpia and Kyle had been crying. She looked away before she caught any of their eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Behold. Your former Force Captain, brought to shame,” he took each step so slowly, pausing between his words to emphasize the importance of what he said. “There is nothing I do not know. Nothing I am not willing to do to those that betray my trust.” He had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. “This disgrace by one of the Horde’s very own, one I choose to spare as an infant and raise up into our forces, has proved to me without a doubt that she is compromised, ineffective” He spun on his heels, leaning down to be face to face with the small feline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And worthless. Take note: This is what happens to Failures,” Hordak spun around once more, his finger raised and he poised himself to continue his speech. But before he could do so, the sound of Catra’s light but loud laughter rang out across the room, bouncing off the walls and causing a ripple of gasps to escape from the gathered group. Hordak was stuck in his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “YOU are the Failure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     No gasps were held back this time. Catra glanced at her squad with enough time to see Lonnie grit her teeth and look away, and for the tears to start falling down Scorpias face as she whispered something to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She continued. “You have absolutely no idea how to run this place without me, without Shadow Weaver, without someone who understands the complex needs while also maintaining efficiency-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “ENOUGH!’ roared Hordak, lunging and striking the still bound Catra to the ground. “Your insolence will not be tolerated!” He raised his leg from the ground, primed to stomp her, but Entrapta leapt between the two, her small frame serving to shield her helpless friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She stood up on her bright pink hair, to get closer to Hordak’s face. “I really thought that you and I had just spoken about all of this, remember? Right? I showed you all the data, which NEVER lies, and we had agreed-” But she wasn't able to finish that thought. Hordak had picked his lab partner up in his arms, nearly crushing her ribs, holding her well above the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don't take orders from you. You would be so wise to never, ever forget that again. There is more than enough room on the transport for the both of you.” Entrapta's mouth fell open, not believing what she had just heard. “That doesn't make any sense either, Hordak. I didn't order you to do anything… I have been helping you make leaps and bounds in your research for months, and now we are closer than ever to actually getting somewhere real! And like I had told you, I really need to have her to get this next piece of tech. But you are willing to throw all of that away, because Catra spoke out against you? On this, the day that you intended to banish her to a certain death, you are surprised by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     All of Hordak’s muscles tensed at once, and he launched the small woman across the room. No gasps followed that action, only a deafening silence. She landed with a hard thud ten feet away, knocked unconscious. Hordak pointed to a nearby group of guards. “Pick her up and take her to a holding cell. I will deal with that after I return.” He now turned to face Catra's squadron. “I did not anticipate having to do this, but this event has reminded me of why I am the one in charge. I have no faith that any of you could handle this task without me. So I will be accompanying you four on her transport to Beast Island. Where this pitiful mongrel can live out these last few days of her life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia's face fell immediately, but she caught herself quickly. “I will go get the transport prepared. Are you wanting to leave right away, Lord Hordak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hordak smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath. “Yes. Get the prisoner on board and I will be there shortly. The rest of you, get back to your posts!” With a final whoosh of his cape, Hordak turned and left while the assembly began to disperse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once again Catra found herself being dragged away, but this time she could feel Scorpia walking as close to her as she possibly could. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible, fighting back the tears that threatened her more and more as she choked them back. This was no time for a display of weakness like that. The ground soon became a gradual ramp descending towards where she knew the Fright Zone met the water. The group came to a halt in front of a mid sized but obviously luxurious boat. Catra had never actually seen the vessel before, but remembered signing off on the work and material orders that she had been given by Hordak. She felt her lips curl against her will as she realized that her own doing would be what took her to a certain death.  Catra vaguely heard Scorpia talking to the guards and the rest of the squadron, and then felt herself being dragged up the narrow ramp onto the deck of the ship. More hushed conversation. Dragged to a closed door, seeing it swing open to reveal a flight of descending stairs. This time the guards did not support her weight, but let go of her, one shouting, “I'm done carrying you! You can walk down these stairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She felt the sharp sting of electricity shock her body. </span>
</p><p><span>     She expected it to end quickly, but it just wouldn’t…. stop….</span> <span>Darkness.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The Horde had one thing right on the nose. The Training. Adora had always woken up with the sun, no matter how much, or more often, how little sleep she had gotten the night before. She was almost always the first person up, and would use that time before the outdoor arena was full of other Horde members to run as many laps as she could. Stamina was so important in fights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     These days she ran laps around Bright Moon. Much, much longer laps. And also much, much more beautiful. She felt that this was multipurpose, just the way she liked it. Not only was she training to be stronger, she also was serving as a living perimeter check every time she passed the stables, her starting point of choice. One full lap took her about fifteen minutes, but she could do it much faster than that if she needed to. Most mornings she would do two or three laps, enough time to think about and plan everything she needed to accomplish that day. Usually she was able to stop herself before the thoughts turned to the things she would rather not dwell upon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Today, she was in the middle of lap number seven. The sweat poured from her brow, occasionally leaking into her eye, the hot stinging only serving to remind her of the turmoil inside. She had freed her mind to wander a while ago, and mused to herself how it felt like the faster she ran right now, the faster her mind ran, as if it were trying to make sure to stay one step ahead. She planted her feet together and leapt over a fallen log that she intentionally crossed to practice those big jumps. She almost lost her footing on the landing, but tucked and rolled back into step without truly missing a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her mind kept handing her topics at random to think about. Fights. Both physical, her mind remembering attack combinations that worked well, as well as ones that left her at the disadvantage, and verbal. She could hear all those voices tearing her down, only to violently shake her head to replace them with the uplifting words she had been given by her friends. She thought about battles won. Battles lost. Failure. Her mind seemed to always return to these painful memories, memories that burned more inside of her than her lungs ever could from the running. The Fright Zone. Sometimes, especially when she would be running while the sun was not shining, she felt like she was maybe running those early morning laps in the Arena. Though, the feeling always faded quickly, as soon as she began listening for the little clicks of her claws on top of the light footfalls that were the only give away that she was running nearby…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adora always ended up thinking about her during her morning run. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought bitterly. No matter how hard she tried not to, she was always reminded of her somehow. Part of her route passed a crater that had been created by the two of them fighting during the Battle of Bright Moon. Sometimes she would hear a random forest animal moving in the trees above her, and would glace upwards half expecting to see that devious smile as she swung between the tree branches, somehow managing to keep up and even get ahead. Sometimes she would just see a deep red flower, the same shade that Catra had worn to the Princess Prom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The thought that directly followed was always the same, though: She hates me now. She wants me dead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And why wouldn't she? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora thought spitefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I broke our promise. All we had was each other. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      She had started sleeping at the foot of Adora's bed when she was only five, Adora only a few years older. Training had been awful that day. Lonnie had taken her feet out from under her with a staff, and then kind of just lost it. She hit her over and over again until the supervisor finally picked her up and took her away. Adora laid in her bunk, crying silently, telling herself how stupid it had been for her to let Lonnie beat her like that, all because she wasn't paying enough attention, and now her entire body was covered in deep purple bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adora felt her presence before any other indicator that she was no longer alone in the small cot. It never ceased to amaze her how absolutely silent her friend could be when she wanted. Adora sat up, also silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes almost glowed in the dark, sometimes. In the right light. The right moments. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora blinked at her, not sure what to expect, and was met with the two eyes blinking back at her, slowly. Without a sound she curled up at the end of her bed, getting comfy and letting out the smallest squeak of a yawn Adora had ever heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We were so much smaller back then….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She was sprinting now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And now, what? Shadow Weaver gets to just show up in her bedroom in the middle of the night, and what, “surrender”??  What could that even mean? How could she have been “betrayed” by the Horde? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She stopped running, all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Of course she had to have something to do with all of this. She must have been the one to replace Shadow Weaver. She has been talking about having ‘bigger problems’. She must have been running the Horde at Hordak's side all along… Of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She leaned her weight against a tree, running her hand over the smooth stone attached to her arm. She took the deepest breath she could, still trying to catch her breath after such a long sprint. She looked around, familiar with the area she had stooped in. She knew that if she walked just a few feet deeper into the woods there was a small waterfall of fresh and cold water. She began half jogging towards it trying really hard not to think about how much it related to that weird dream she had had. She found the water with no issue, transforming her sword into a goblet, holding it underneath until it overflowed, and drinking it down in a few gulps. She set the cup down and splashed the cold water over her face. Adora looked up, and realized she was looking directly at a creature from the Woods. It walked on four legs, with tall antlers, making it look larger than it actually was. She noticed now that it had a smaller version standing right next to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! A baby! Her baby!! </span>
  </em>
  <span> The larger one looked her at for a moment, its head cocked in curiosity. Adora reached her hand out towards it slowly, but it turned tail and ran away, its youngling following suit.. She giggled to herself, and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything about these woods is breathtaking. Especially this time of year, with everything coming to life so much right now. New life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wiped the sweat off her brow, and walked back onto the trail she had come from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She hadn't even begun to think about the whole Crimson Waste problem at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Serenia. Portal. Mara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora shook her head as hard as she could, trying to clear it all away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to find Swift Wind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Another deep breath, and she was off again, course set to the garden where she knew she would find him stealing apples and talking the ears off the royal gardeners. She wished that her thoughts felt as confident as her footfalls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     It always seemed like you could hear Swift Wind before you saw him, no matter the circumstances. Today it sounded like he was speaking extensively about how he felt like the people of Etheria “really underutilized the medicinal properties” of some type of mushroom that horses like to eat that grow in the Whispering Woods. Adora snuck up behind her ridiculous companion to see who held his attention today, but he was walking along the outside of the tall hedge that surrounded the garden, reaching his head over top to speak to whomever it was he had found to rant to this morning. She rolled her eyes, grinning about how much she loved her silly steed, and crouched low to the ground, attempting to grab his long tail as it wildly swished back and forth. But like always, just she got close enough to grab a fist full the shiny orangeish pinkish hair, he sensed her being nearby and whipped his rear end out of the way, doing a full 180 so he could put his face as close to her face as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “ADORA!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     ”AHH!!” she grabbed around his thick neck, easily swinging up onto his back, laughing lightly as he kicked his back legs just to make her life a little more difficult. She smacked his neck gently followed by lots of love pets as he continued towards the opening just ahead., “Hey buddy, nice to see you have finally stopped talking the gardeners to death, instead choosing to use all that hot air to talk to the bushes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She laughed as he replied, “Oh hardy har har. For your information, I was talking to the queen and the magic lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, right. Why would they be out here strolling the grounds of the castle??  I bet they are up there with Shadow Weaver right now, being lied to and maybe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I'm gonna go ahead and stop you right there.” He turned once again to the hedges. “You mean to tell me that you guys let me ramble about delicious magic mushrooms instead of telling me that one of Adora's most painful past traumas was IN THE CASTLE??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora tilted her head quite confused, half expecting the bush to explain itself with how forcefully Swifty had spoken to. She raised her finger, ready to ask him what -exactly- the effects of those mushrooms he was talking about were, when she heard the familiar sound of queen Angella’s laughter on the other side of the hedge. She leapt off Swift Wind’s back in front of the gate into the garden, and was met by the Queen and Castaspella, looking elegant as ever in the gentle mid-morning light. She smiled up at them, saying “Oh! I- hah. I wasn’t, like, trying to say any type of like negative anything about you guys, like, not coming outside enough or anything??” The two glanced at each other and laughed again. Adora quickly assessed herself, realizing  her hair had practically all fallen out of her ponytail holder during her run, the back of her pants were covered in mud kicking up from the back of her boots, and she had sweat stains everywhere. Usually she wouldn’t think too much about things like that, and she was suddenly embarrassed with herself.  She looked away and let the rest of her hair down, trying to mask her bright red face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We would have loved to tell you, Swift Wind, but what you were saying was just SO interesting!” Piped Castaspella. “And besides, we had agreed to give Adora some space to clear her head and come back on her own to talk about Shadow Weaver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The queen took a few steps towards the nervous blonde, who was putting her hair up incredibly slowly. “Don’t feel rushed about it, love. The two of us have a few meetings this morning, and don’t intend to speak to her until later today.” Adora turned her back to the queen, taking a deep breath. “But! Since I found you, do you know where Gimmer has gone off to? She is supposed to join us for this meeting to get a little practice doing the more mundane parts of ruling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She told me she was going to go find Bow and help him test some of his new arrow designs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lovely. That certainly does sound better than a meeting… let's go find her.” They waved and walked away, back towards the castle. Adora let out a deep breath, leaning against Swift Wind for support. He wrapped one of his huge wings around her body, tickling her face with the beautiful feathers. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her head and decide what she needed to do next. Finally, she looked up at her steed, and asked, “Do you think we could beat the Queen to Gimmer and Bow? We need to start planning out the trip to the Waste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Swift Wind flourished his wings dramatically towards the sky, exclaiming, “Of course we can! Have you seen these babies? They could beat anyone anywhere! Hop on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She did exactly that, feeling Swifty’s strong muscles immediately propelling them both high into the air. She loved this view of the Castle. It looked so ethereal, a true work of art. Though, as the two tilted left to make a turn around the side, she saw one of the many areas that was still in serious need of repair from the battle of Bright Moon. It was such a bittersweet memory; even though they had won and learned about the very real power that came from the Princess Alliance working in tandem, her mind always went back to flashes of her battle with her childhood friend. The deep scars on her back hurt when she thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you okay? I just sensed a change in your emotional state.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You sound like Light Hope when you do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh man, I sure hope I don’t feel like that level of buzzkill when I ask about your brain stuff! I just care about you so so much, and if I am able to feel your feelings, I will always be right here to ask if you want to talk through any of them. It helps sometimes! Usually, even. And I know that today has been exceptionally strange, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m okay, Swifty. Its just-” she rubbed her neck with her free hand. “It’s just that I don’t understand why Shadow- ugh. I’m just trying to decide what I need to tell the Queen. And need to do it before we leave on this secret mission. And if we even should still go! This wasn’t supposed to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You can sure say that again. I’m sure Bow and Glimmer will be able to help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They landed on the large balcony outside of Bow’s workshop. It was mostly empty aside from a small firepit, surrounded by three large rocking chairs. The trio had spent so many wonderful nights sitting out here planning and plotting. As Adora and Swift Wind walked closer to the large glass doors that led inside, she could see that the pair were sitting very close to each other. She guessed that they were looking closely at the inner workings of some cool piece of tech, so she walked confidently to the doors and swung them wide open, causing the pair to practically leap away from one another. With a light laugh, Adora joked, “Jeez guys, it’s just me! What was going on that made you both so jumpy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The both were blushing, neither raising their eyes to make contact with Adora's raised eyebrow. She laughed again, louder this time, and said, “OH! I see. I’ve, how do you say, interrupted a flirting session?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “No, oh my GOD Adora we were not-” Bow began, but threw his hands in the air before he finished. “The Queen was poking fun at us before breakfast about that too. Why is it impossible for us to just be close friends??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, no,” Adora began, walking over to the table the two stood at, looking at all the pieces of tech strew across it, and said, “I’m not saying that it’s impossible, I'm just saying that from my very, very limited knowledge of flirting-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So, based on what you have seen Nettossa and Spinnerella say to each other?” Glimmer said,  finally laughing and reaching under Adora’s arms to hug her torso, before reaching up to try to pull her ponytail holder out. Adora turned on her heels, catching the smaller girl and using the momentum to put her in a headlock. They played this game often, the fake fights always ending in giggles and hollow insults. Bow walked over to Swifty, petting his mane as they both watched the two now rolling around on the floor, fighting to be on top. They giggled and play-fought until finally Adora let Glimmer win, pinned to the ground, saying, “Wait! Wait! I came here to save you from a meeting with your mom and aunt!” Glimmer had had her fist raised, glowing with sparkles ready to fake a punch to the gut, but put it away promptly, suddenly saying, “A MEETING?? And you are letting me waste my time by proving that I could kick your ass?? We need to get out of here!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well I was TRYING to tell you both, and then I walked in to some huge FLIRTING scene, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And instead, it became you flirting with Gimmer, huh,” said Bow, amused with everything playing out before him as the two laid intertwined on the floor in front of him. “Do I have that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Now it was Adora’s turn to blush.  She and Glimmer both went to separate at the same time, resulting in them knocking their heads together, apologizing as they accidentally grabbed hands trying to stand up, both apologizing even more, before finally helping one another stand up, standing a little too closely and both bright, bright red in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So where exactly can we go that the Queen isn’t going to find us?” asked Bow, smiling at his two embarrassed best friends. “We need to be planning our trip to the Waste. Whatever tech is there is going to be important to us. I can feel it. We just need to get there and find out what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Swift Wind could carry us into the Woods a little bit, and then the three of us could head towards Light Hope's Temple and make a plan there. She has a map of all of Etheria that we could use to plot a course towards the center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The three of them nodded together, all looking now towards Swift Wind. “Oh yeah, let me go ahead and pretty much save the day with my awesome flying abilities. As our good friend Sea Hawk would say, ‘ADVENTURE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, he is not here right now. But I like the spirit of what you are saying!” said Glimmer. “Now let’s go, before my mom gets here to take me to some awful responsibility bullshit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They all stepped back out onto the balcony and carefully climbed onto Swift Wind's back; Adora in front, Glimmer right behind her holding her tightly, and Bow behind her, gently holding her waist. Swifty unfurled his wing and with a powerful downward thrust,  sending them all into the air. With all of the air whooshing by them, everyone was soon lost in thought about the great weight they all felt upon their shoulders.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>      Catra</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      It felt as if maybe Catra was being held tightly and rocked back and forth. Something gnawed at the back of her brain, nagging at her that that couldn't possibly be true. She ignored it, instead allowing her mind to take her back to a warm place long forgotten, wrapped in a scratchy brown blanket, being held by someone only a little bigger than her tiny child self, humming a gentle melody that was so familiar it almost lulled her into a trance-like state. She purred along to the tune. She refused to move a muscle, wanting so badly to believe this to be the truth, but all too soon found herself trying to turn her head, to open her eyes and see who was singing so gently for her, but found moving impossible. She tried to reach out her arm only to be met with excruciating pain from her wrist. Her wrists that were chained together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She tried to spring to her feet before her eyes were even open, but found that impossible. Not only were her hands chained above her head, , with a heavy chain connecting to her feet, bound with a bar. She had a blanket draped across her back and shoulders, providing a thin buffer between her and the metal hull. She slowly blinked her eyes open, finding herself in a dimly lit and fairly small metal room. The room had dark cabinets lining the walls, dim light bars lining the top of the walls, with two large chests sitting across from her. She could see two doors to her left, and to the right a staircase that ended in a flat hatch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A hatch to the top deck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm on the transport already. Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She began trying to wriggle her hands out of the chains that bound her, but the shooting pain quickly let her know that that was not going to work. Frustrated, she let out a screaming snarl, digging her claws into the palms of her hands. Just a moment later, one of the two doors swung wide open revealing the large and familiar form of Scorpia, who held her pincers together close to her chest. Even in the dim light, Catra could tell she had been crying again. Scorpia walked slowly towards her small friend, cautious to not move too suddenly. She sat close by, but far enough away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I'm so glad you're finally awake! Well, we actually just left probably ten minutes or so ago, but it's still a while until we get there. Kyle has been in the bathroom spewing his guts since we left the dock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra dropped her head, her face now hidden by her wild mane. Scorpia took a deep breath, trying to decide what needed to be said. How to say it all. “Entrapta was supposed to be here. With us right now on this transport. She had begged and begged Hordak to come so she could just see the Island, but.. She wasn't awake yet when we left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “This isn't at all how today was supposed to go. Hordak wasn't even supposed to be on the transport! But... He's on the top deck with Lonnie and Rogelio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     More Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Say Something, Catra. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The only sounds came from the hum of the engine and the hull of the ship crashing through waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I need water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course you do! What, am I some kind of monster?? Just you hold on a second, Catra, I have to go in one of these weird rectangles-” She stood between the two identacle chests for a moment, gently scratching her chin with her pincer, finally deciding to open the one on the left. She pressed the button on the top, causing the lid to flip open quickly, exposing a fully loaded arsenal. The chest folded out dramatically with panels flapping out to reveal four energy swords, an alarming amount of what Catra recognized as explosives, a harpoon, a handful of communication pads, and of course, a random assortment of tech that certainly belonged to Entrapta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hmm. Okay, well that certainly does explain why the briefing was so insistent about only going in the one and not in the other. Ya know, on the one hand I understand why he wouldn't, I dunno, really want everyone to know about that being that in there, but also? I would have liked a heads up. I'm fairly sure that those spiky balls can blow up.” She glanced back at Catra, who had lowered her gaze and was now trying to carefully adjust her position, wincing from the stiff muscles. And probably the bruises. Scorpia couldn't help but take that moment to admire how resilient her Wildcat was. She shook her head and refocused, carefully folding it all back down and carefully shutting the lid. She opened the correct one, a large cold box filled with ration bars, some sort of mystery liquid, and jugs of water. Scorpia slid the thin part of her pincer through the handle, only fumbling slightly as she carried a whole jug over to Catra. She set the jug down on the ground and got on both of her knees to get level with her chained friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I uh, we don't have any cups, actually, now that I'm thinking about it. So, uh, with you being… unable to use your hands right now, I’m gonna need you to...maybe like, tilt your head up so I can pour it for you? Until you are done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra didn't move for a moment, but reluctantly tilted her head all the way up, her eyes closed. Scorpia felt tears well in her eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion as she saw the lines of pain outlined on the fuzzy face before her. Her pinceres were unsteady as she used both to carefully pour a mouth full, paused to let her swallow, and poured again. This time the shaking got the best of her and she splashed water all over Catra. That same face that she had just been admiring was now consumed with rage, her eyes now opened and dark from the anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Catra, oh my gosh, I just wanted to make it easier for you, I DEFINITELY did not mean to do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But Catra lunged against her chains, only hurting herself as she tried to grab at the large woman. She was screaming now, an animalistic roar almost as she continued to thrash against the chains. Scorpia tried to grab her to keep her from hurting herself, but was met with the sharp ends of Catra’s claws. She recoiled, and turned around as she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Kyle walked out, shaking like a leaf and looking even more pale than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I heard her start screaming- What happened, Scorpia? Did she hurt you??” He ran over to the stairway leading to the hatch, and opened another all back box that was mounted to the wall, which ended up being a first aid station. He grabbed basically one of everything, dropping a couple bandages on the ground, and fumbling more when he reached down to pick them up. He quickly scurried over to where Scorpia stood, dripping blood from the part of her arm that Catra had gotten. She wondered with a heavy heart how many scars she had from the feline. More than she would like to admit. But she always forgave Catra right away; she knew how hard things had been for her her entire life, and she also knew how loud Catra’s thoughts could be. How much chaos was inside of her. She had once told Scorpia during an argument that if she said half of the horrible things she thought, that everyone would hate her. So Scorpia reasoned that bottling all of that pain up was the reason that she lashed out like that, was the reason why she said and did such horrible things. She didn't wince at all as Kyle poured disinfectant over the wound, or as he wiped it dry and wrapped it with gauze. She stood back when he was finished and the two turned to face Catra together. She was hunched over again, softly growling with her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Kyle, can you do me a solid and go up top and see if Lonnie can tell you how far away we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course. I'll be back soon.” He turned, but looked back and mouthed “be careful,” before ascending the stairs up to the top deck. The sound of the hatch dropping shut was louder than either expected, causing them both to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia racked her brain trying to think of what to say. Everything felt so useless. Because it was! How could she possibly help right now? She considered using Kyle as a distraction and going to the top deck and just throwing Hordak right off the side of the boat into the ocean, but knew that it somehow wouldn't kill him and he would return and just kill her. And Entrapta. And Everyone. Scorpia sighed. She saw the jug of water out of the corner of her eye, upright where she had set it moments ago. She reached over and slid it towards Catra. It wasn't quite close enough for her to grab still, so she got on her feet and used her toe to nudge it right against her leg. She turned around and went back to the cold box, opening it and grabbing a ration bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What's in that jug?” Catra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, this weird brown stuff? It's something Entrapta makes. She calls it tea, but I've seen her make it and it looks like she just boils leaves to make the water taste like leaf. And then she adds sugar and just drinks it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I want to try it. Bring me food too, the smell is making me hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay.” She grabbed the jug and four ration bars, giving them to Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don't really need four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, but I noticed that you managed to get and keep your belt, so I was gonna give you this.” The large woman rached to her own belt and carefully undid the little latch on the metal ring that kept a small balck bag attached to her, gently setting it right next to the water jug. “Could you just do me a favor and get the necklace out of there? And money, if there is any.  I want you to keep the bag, but the necklace belonged to my mom. Well, one of them. I'm sad to say that I can't even remember which one… There is so much I don't remember about it all. I was just a baby when the Horde came around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra reached for the jug of tea first, opening it and painfully lifting the jug to her bent head, taking just a small sip. She made a face for a second, but then took three large gulps. She set the jug down and reached for a ration bar, taking a huge bite out of the corner. She set the bar down on her lap and opened the black bag, fishing her nimble hand around the coins until she felt the thin metal chain and pulled it out to look at. It was an oval shaped locket with a symbol on the outside that Catra vaguely recognized from the inside of some of the ruins within the Fright Zone. She pressed the tiny button on the side, revealing two minute but intricately detailed portraits of who she assumed to be Scorpia’s parents. They were both so beautiful, striking in their immortalized form. Catra gazed for another moment before handing the open locket to the woman before her who took it and stood admiring it while Catra took another huge bite before dumping the rest of the bag into her opened hand. She spilled a couple of the various sized coins on the ground, so she reached her closed hand out towards Scorpia, but found her lost in thought, not noticing Catra’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Scorpia. Take these before I make you pick them up off the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, yeah! Yes. Lemme just...uhh… yeah hold on.” She turned around, trying to decide what to do with the loose change, but came up blank. Thankfully, just as she was turning around to tell Catra to just leave it on the ground, Kyle reopened the hatch and came back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Kyle! Take that money from Catra for me and put it in your pockets. I'll get it back from you when we get back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He hesitated for a second, wary to approach Catra, but calmed down when he saw her place the handful of coins on the ground and lift the tea jug to her mouth. He quickly retrieved it all from the ground, and went back to stand by Scorpia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So, Lonnie says- Hey, whatcha got there?” He asked, pointing to the necklace in her pincer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh! Uhh… its, uh, nothing. Just something that belonged to someone I used to know. Actually… would you mind putting it in your pocket as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Sure, Scorpia. But, it's gonna cost you one of those fantastic hugs of yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia's face turned very red. She whispered, “Kyle, you know you aren't supposed to say anything about that in front of other people…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh!! Oh no. Ahhhhh what hugs?? I bet you are too sharp for hugs anyway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia gasped. Kyle gasped at her gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I didnt- I know- Oh man. I'm sorry Scorpia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It's okay, little buddy. I'm sure I'll get you back for that one soon.” She cracked a smile at the weak boy next to her. He beamed a smile back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, well, if you two are done with whatever the fuck that was, I sure would like to know how much more time I have before im dropped off on my death island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They both blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lonnie said that according to the ship's navigation, we will be arriving in fifteen minutes ish. We should be able to see the whole island soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra felt her stomach tie into knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I'm out of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You can’t feel like that, Catra!” The giant woman threw her claws in the air, taking a step forward but immediately back. “You are one of the most stubborn people that I have ever met. So what, you are just gonna get onto this island and find the first swarm of blood beetles that you can and let ‘em suck you dry? Just because Hordak is throwing a fit? Because he WANTS you to die?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra hissed and shoved the entire rest of the bar in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, okay, you're in a listening mood. Perfect. Here goes.” Scorpia boldly sat down right across from the munching cat, crossing her legs and sitting up straight, her pincers together in front of her, acting partially as a shield because she was close enough to be struck again. Deep breath. “I know -exactly- how much survival training you have had because I've done the same. How many hours did we spend learning about all sorts of native plants? About tracking and trapping and fire making and treating meat and building a shelter??  I’ll tell you the answer: too many for you have such a poor attitude about this. The Catra I know would already be making plans to build a boat to sail back to shore to conquer all of Etheria before Hordak can. And to kill him while you are at it. In some fun but very gory way. Entrapta made you that hairpin that does all sorts of cool things. I wish she had shown me more about it, but she planned to be here to show you herself. She was so excited… Which is why I'm certain that she will be just as excited to make a new plan to get out here and save you ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra reached for the jug of tea and washed the lump of bar down her throat, greedily drinking as much as she could before needing air. She ignored Scorpia, instead reopening the black bag and shoving the three others bars into it, before lifting her shirt to reveal her belt and begin to attach the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia stood up and collected all of the evidence that she had taken care of Catra, putting the two jugs back in the coldbox. She then turned back around and sat where she had been before. “Listen. All you have to do is survive long enough for the two of us to get back out here and get you off the island. By then I'm certain that the Horde will be falling apart without your leadership and Hordak will be more than willing to take you back as his force captain and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Scorpia, SHUT UP!” Catra screamed at the top of her lungs. “I DON'T need you to be some kind of hero for me. I don't even want you to THINK about coming back to try to get me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “NO! Because if you two disappeared and then suddenly came back with me, someone who he wants DEAD, he would know you two betrayed him as well and he would kill. All. Three. Of. Us... Immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia was silent for a moment, surprised with herself for not having thought that part through all the way, and before she could speak again, Catra said, “And, for your information, if I die out there it absolutely WILL be because I choose it. Not because Hordak wants it. But because. Because maybe I do! Maybe death would be better than living every single day in this much pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kyle gasped. Scorpia's face fell and her vision was clouded by tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wildcat, I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But she was never able to finish that thought. The hatch door had been flung open and Hordak was stomping down the stairs. Scorpia was on her feet in a single moment, her and Kyle standing at attention, though Kyle shook in his boots. Hordak walked to the center of the room, his back to the chained feline so he could face his soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I heard a ruckus down here and decided I was going to come and check to see if the traitor needed to be reminded of her place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, Lord Hordak, I think she understands the gravity of the situation,” Scorpia said, trying to keep her tone neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hmm. Well, if you are certain of that, both you grab her and bring her onto the top deck.” He placed his hand on one of the black wall panels, causing it to activate and disappear, revealing a set of keys. Hordak tossed them on the floor in front of Scorpia, not being in the mood to watch her fumble for it with her clumsy claws. “Chain her to the mast. I will follow shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia and Kyle looked at one another and nodded. Hordak turned his back and entered the door that did not lead to the restroom. Kyle scooped the keys off the ground and handed them to Scorpia. The two crept towards their former force captain, who had not moved at all the entire time Hordak had been present. Now she glanced up at them, her face drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just… be careful. I'm covered in bruises. And it feels like something is maybe wrong with my left leg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia carefully used the key to release her chains from the wall, but did not anticipate that Catra wouldn't be able to handle their weight falling on top of her. She let out a scream as the heavy chains made contact with all sorts of different painful spots. Kyle ran over, lifting the chains up and around his shoulders to carry as much of the weight as he could. He made eye contact with his squad mate, and said, “Is it okay if we put our arm under yours to help you stand?” Catra nodded once. The two did just that, easily raising her to stand with them. The bar between her feet meant that she could only take very small steps, so the trio ascended the stairs ever so slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hordak had left the hatch open, but it had not really prepared any of them for the speed of the wind on the flat deck. Or for the looming outline of the island in the distance. Even from so far away they could feel it's dark energy. The top deck was about the same size as the bottom, with railing around the hull, and more stairs leading to where Lonnie and Rogelio stood at the wheel. They watched from above as Scorpia and Kyle re-chained Catra to the mast in the center of the deck, standing this time. After she was secured, Kyle ran up the stairs to join the two at the helm, collapsing into the seat beside Rogelio, putting his head between his knees. “I hate this, guys. Not only do I feel awful because of the whole seasick thing, but… I feel awful because I feel like what we are doing right now…. Is wrong. I don't think Catra deserves this.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Kyle!” Lonnie yelled and turned on her heels to face him. “You can NOT say things like that!! Not ever. Hordak knows what he is doing. Catra betrayed him. Betrayed all of us! If he heard you say ANYTHING like that right now, you could bet your ass that he would leave you on this island with Catra in a heartbeat. No hesitation.” She turned around and grabbed the wheel again, seeing that the map had begun blinking with a red countdown of five minutes.  “Just stay completely silent until we are home, Kyle. All the way home and in our bunks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Rogelio nodded and wrapped a huge arm around Kyle's slender shoulders, reassuring and tender, and Kyle relaxed into his grip with his eyes still shut trying to keep the tears back. The island was getting larger with every passing moment.  But just as they were comfortable, the giant lizard had to pull away and push Kyle back as the three saw the top of Hordak’s head come up from below deck. Scorpia was still standing right next to Catra looking ready to catch Catra if her legs gave out, but Catra stood as still as she could with the rapid movement of the boat over the waves, flinching with the recoil. Hordak strode towards the two at the mast, carrying what appeared to be a very short energy sword. He stood facing them for a moment, his cape whipping in the wind, adding to his evil aura. He turned around to the three on the top deck and shouted over the roar all around them, “Let the lizard take the wheel! I want you both to witness this first hand!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Lonnie switched with Rogelio, gently tapping his arm as they walked away in a reassuring gesture. Kyle gripped her arm a little too hard for support down the stairs. They walked up quickly but carefully on the slippery deck. Once they were close enough, Hordak reached to his belt and pulled the keys from it, tossing them to Lonnie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Take those and unchain her. I trust she wont make any foolish decisions right now.” Hordak said with a terrifying smirk glued to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Lonnie obeyed, walking to stand face to face with Catra. Their eyes met and Lonnie suddenly found herself overwhelmed with emotion; she had known Catra her whole life, and while that friendship had been a rocky one full of competition and punches thrown maybe a little too hard, there had also been nights full of giggles as the two played pranks on Adora, or when they got together to make fun of Shadow Weaver. Her eyes filled with tears, which she allowed only because the ocean spray had left everyone's face a little wet. She kneeled down, still holding the eye contact as she undid the two locks on each of her legs, letting the chains fall free, before moving to release her hands as well. She stood again, finally breaking the eye contact as she did. Over her shoulder she heard Hordak roar with laughter, and yell, “What is this? I know I'm not watching you feel badly for the traitor right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “N-No! Of course not, Lord Hordak-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No? Then what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I- I just-” She hesitated, gritting her teeth and spinning around on her heels to face her commander. “After everything we have been through I was hoping I would get to take her down myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Scorpia's face fell, and Hordak let out another roar of laughter. “Now that was a wonderful answer!!” He turned to look at the island, gauging their distance, then around to face Rogelio, yelling up to him, “Stop the vessel! We are plenty close enough now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Rogelio hesitated for a moment, not understanding why they would stop the transport so far away from the island, but did as he was told, turning the transport off and flipping the switch down to release the weighty anchor. The sound of the anchor beginning to drop was louder than any of them expected. They also didn't anticipate the transport to slow so quickly, causing everyone on the top deck to lose their balance; Scorpia launched her weight to pin Catra against the mast, wrapping her huge arms around it and her friend as much as she could without hurting the small feline. She half expected Catra to lash out somehow, but instead she felt her small hands holding onto her big arms as tightly as she could, burying her face in her chest. Scorpia felt the tears again as she painfully thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think this is the first time Catra has ever hugged ME.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hordak and Lonnie both stumbled, but did not fall. Kyle was flat on his back in an especially wet area, having fallen and then slipped trying to get back up. Lonnie reached down to help him up, continuing to hold his hand behind their backs when she felt how hard he was shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The ship bobbed with the waves, but everything was much more quiet now. The Island was still a ways off, but close enough that the beach and treeline were fully visible, along with the humongous bones of something that used to have been a real threat, probably. The sun was peeking out from behind a few fluffy clouds that slowly blew past; there was still enough of a breeze that it was comfortable enough for everyone in their uniforms. But Scorpia had noticed that Catra was soaked and shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let GO of her!” Hordak yelled as he threateningly pointed his strange weapon at the two. Scorpia pulled away quickly, but stayed too close to the cat for Hordak. He lunged towards the both of them, striking Scorpia as she blocked Catra with her pincers, but she was brought to her knees by the high voltage that transferred out of the yellow club. “And THIS is exactly why I will not be offering you the position of Force Captain, Scorpia. You are TOO WEAK! Just like BOTH of your mothers.” He strode towards the weakened woman, kneeling down to get closer to her face. “You remind me so much of Akrep. She was always so bold, so foolish. Willing to do anything in the world to protect the woman she loved. And poor, poor Khalia.” He now leaned down, his fist on the deck to balance him, and whispered so quietly that she was the only one to hear, “She never saw any of it coming, my child.” Scorpia screamed, reflexively trying to strike him with her tail, but he swung the weapon and struck her again, making her body convulse with the shockwaves. He dramatically stood now, and turned the face to the rest of them. “If the ship is anchored, come down here, dear boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Rogelio reluctantly came to stand by the other two, standing directly behind them so he could hold both of their joined hands in one of his.  Hordak stood facing the three, his chest puffed out and a rather terrifying smile still tracing his lips. “Today is your lucky day. Lonnie, come stand next to me.” All of their eyebrows shot straight up in surprise, but Lonnie quickly regained control of her face, squeezed their hands tightly before letting go and confidently striding towards the armored man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Over all these years, you have shown me time and time again that your dedication to the Horde, to me, is true and runs deep in your veins.” Hordak’s cape had been blown by the wind to wrap around his left arm, which he lifted with a flourish, reaching with his right hand to his belt to pull off a little black bag, very similar to the one that was concealed underneath Catra’s shirt. He opened it and revealed the Force Captain badge that had been Catra’s just days ago. “I believe you are ready to accept this responsibility, and it is my hope that having brought you on this little adventure will serve to remind you to never, ever fail me. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lonnie gulped the lump down, and cleared her throat before responding. “Yes, Lord Hordak. I understand. And you will not be disappointed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good.” He reached out and clipped the badge to the front of her shirt. “Now, your first official order; throw Catra overboard. Let's find out if this cat can swim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lonnie hesitated for just a moment, before walking over to the shivering girl still standing beside Scorpia’s still body. Catra’s eyes were huge, and she was visibly shaking, also apparently in shock, seeing as she allowed Lonnie to just grab her still bound hands and lead her right to the front where the vessel had a narrow tip overlooking the ocean. The railing was lower there; almost as if it had been designed for this all along. Lonnie knew Catra well enough to know she needed to be out of reach when she went to do it, else Catra was liable to take her down as well. Lonnie kept a hand gripped to the taller railing, yelling at Catra to take another step towards the edge, but she didn't move. She could see that the feline’s breathing had turned into hyperventilation. Of course she wasn't going to make this easier. Lonnie took a deep breath and let go of the railing, assuming a strong stance behind the cat, her legs staggered and knees bent. She felt the waves for a moment, getting her timing just right, and then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She kicked Catra square in the small of her back, sending her over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lonnie stumbled backwards, scurrying back on her hands and feet until she sat next to Scorpia. Hordak let out a roar of evil laughter, walking towards the edge to peer over the side, watching as she made contact with the crest of a wave. He kept watching until he didn’t see anything at all. He kept looking for a few moments more, before turning around, his face neutral. “Return to the helm, Force Captain. You have done well today. Let us return to the Fright Zone so you can show me how well you can handle the rest of your new duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course, Lord Hordak.” She tried to stand up but found her legs too weak; Kyle and Rogelio were at her side in an instance helping her regain her footing. Hordak turned with another dramatic flourish of his cape, going back below deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you okay, Lonnie?” Kyle asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I… I don't know yet. I will be. I need to be. I refuse to meet the same end as her.” Kyle and Rogelio nodded and walked up the stairs with her, flipping the switch back up to reel in the anchor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The three rode in silence all the way back, besides the occasional big sobs coming from Kyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Underneath the waves, Catra could feel the undercurrent dragging her body along, completely in charge of her fate. She had tried at first to struggle against it in the direction that she was fairly sure would take her to the island, but she had run out of energy so quickly. She was struggling now to keep her eyes open; her lungs were screaming for her to take a breath, but she refused to let the water overtake her. The water spun her body head over heels, leaving her with her face towards the light shining through the top. She blinked for a moment before forcing her eyes back open. Right before her eyes, she saw a hand break though the water; a familiar hand. The gold bracer on her wrist. It was She-Ra. She was certain. She fought against her failing body, reaching both of her hands towards the glowing apparition. She was so close, getting closer… just a little more….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She couldn't fight it anymore. She lost the battle for consciousness yet again, the world tunneling black around her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Adora</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The Best Friend’s Squad were walking arm in arm through the familiar Whispering Woods, towards the Temple with a spring in their steps. Swift Wind had trailed off, mumbling something about those darn mushrooms he had been talking about with the queen, but had said he would meet up with them inside. The three had just finished laughing about the events of that morning, complete with Bow’s reenactment of Adora’s face as she spat egg all over Brightmoons’s best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Listen buddy, I really didn't expect your mom to ask me about her, like that, ya know, in front of EVERYONE like that soon after I had woken up with her in my room. I spent my entire run just thinking about it all, trying to sort through what I think is going to be helpful and important, and what might just be me being, I dunno. Really nervous about what she could possibly want from us?” She pulled her arms away from her friends, breaking the chain, and put her hands in her pockets. “Want from me, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They crossed through the final threshold to the opening the Temple loomed in, looking slightly spooky as ever. They stood for a moment, all silently considering what to say next, with Glimmer finding her words first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Whatever it is that Shadow Weaver wants from you, Adora, you don't have to find out right away. My mom doesn't want any of us to talk to her yet anyway, so you still have time to process and figure out exactly what you need to say to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don't need more time. I made good progress on my run, and now I just need to know what she so desperately needed to say to me that she had to get all the way into my bedroom in the middle of the night. I need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don't think its a good idea yet, Adora,” Bow said in a careful tone. “Shadow Weaver knows exactly how to get into your head. Especially if you are currently wanting to talk to her alone as your tone would imply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She is manipulative. Every single word she said to me while I was imprisoned in the Black Garnet chamber was dripping with… straight up malice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Look, I told you I just need to talk to her!” Adora said, crossing her arms in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “UUUGHH, Adora, we both know that Shadow Weaver will just try to hurt you again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, I do! She’s from the Horde. She’s Evil. Evil people dont change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I was from the Horde and I changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “That's different, You’re not like them!” said Bow. “You’re good, and kind, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And She-Ra?” She said, holding the Sword of protection up to emphasize her point. “I was just like the rest of them, and I left. Not because I picked up this Sword, but because it was the right thing to do. I have to believe that the others can change too. Even Shadow Weaver. Just-” She clenched her free fist, “just trust me, okay? Im strong enough to face her now.” She put the sword back on her back, bringing one hand to her chest and her other still clenched into a white knuckle fist. “We need to know if she’s truly changed. If the woman who raised me still has some good deep down inside her.” She glanced away, grimacing slightly. “Deep, deep down inside her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Bow and Glimmer exchanged glances, walking towards her now. “We do trust you, but we won’t let you face her alone. Now, what do you need us to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora smiled, relaxing slightly. She raised a hand to the back of her neck and chuckled a little. “You always seem to know what to say to help when I'm freaking out a little. Keep doing that, for starters.” Glimmer and Bow smiled back, the three all stepping together for a quick group hug. They held it for a moment, before breaking away and turning to enter the Crystal Castle. To avoid setting off the Temples defenses, she decided to transform into She-Ra before using the code word to open the door. She reached back and lifted the Sword above her head and called out, “For the Honor of Grayskull!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     In that familiar flash of blinding light, Adora transformed into She-ra, now standing much taller than her companions. Glimmer felt her cheeks get a little hot as she caught herself admiring just how much more massive all of her muscles were when she was in this form, and about how they had even changed rapidly since her first transformation. It was as if her physical form grew stronger as she mastered more parts of being She-Ra. She and Bow followed Adora down the dark corridor leading towards the main chamber, which was always breathtaking with constantly changing rainbow crystals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Light Hope, it's me. I have Bow and Glimmer with me! Could you maybe come help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Light Hope shimmered into existence in front of Adora, her face emotionless and she said, “Hello, Adora. I was hoping to see you soon, you are overdue for training!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ha, yeah, no, totally. I'm a hundred percent on board with the whole training schedule and uh, stuff. But today we actually came here so we could use your nifty maps to get a better view of the Crimson Waste. So I guess that the training will just kinda have to wait until things are a little less pressed for time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And how long from now will that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh. Uh, yeah, I'm not sure, with there being this whole big war constantly happening and such…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh. Interesting. Maybe I could suggest a compromise in that case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora turned to face her friends so Light Hope wouldn't see her roll her eyes. “Is the compromise about to involve spiders in any way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How did you know!” Light hope exclaimed, already raising her hand to conjure at least a dozen spiders to start with. “Spiders for half an hour in exchange for unlimited use of my navigational systems. Does this sound fair to the three of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The three looked at one another and nodded. Adora turned to face the holographic woman again, and said. “You've got yourself a deal. I could use some mind-numbingness today. Bring it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The three formed a tight circle back to back as the area around them dimmed to red lighting, spotted with hundreds of glowing red eyes. The half an hour of wave after wave of the huge spiders flew by, filled with laughter, tactical commands back and forth, interesting attack combinations, and mountains of defeated spiders. Adora held the sword above her head and focused her energy to transform the Sword into a staff much like the one she would practice with in the Horde, smiling huge as the spiders fell before her. Wave after wave came after the three, half a dozen at a time of varying sizes. They tried to keep count of kills, eventually agreeing to go by waves, but again losing count after 25 waves. The lights in the room eventually shifted back to their normal shimmering blue, indicating the end of the session. Bow walked up between the two women and out his arms around both, all three exchanging smiles and compliments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "That was wonderful, Adora! Thank you for agreeing to that. You have made so much progress with transforming the Sword into other forms! The more you practice and focus, the more objects you will be able to replicate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thanks! I've been really, really working on that like all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Can… can we use the map now?” Bow asked, always a little nervous to talk to the holographic woman directly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes you may, friend of Adora!” Light Hope chimed, bringing her hands together to open a Screen with an interactive map.  “So, the Crimson Waste.” She raised one of her hands to enlarge the area that was now blinking. The Best Friends Squad moved in closer, all trying to decide how best to get in there, remembering which way they needed to be walking, and examining the small list of known dangers. Light Hope stood by watching attentively, wondering why they needed the information, but deciding to wait to ask until they were done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Glimmer stood back first, left hand on her right elbow, l right hand on her chin. “Okay, so that doesn't really look like, definitely horrible. What do you think, Adora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora stood back, saw how Glimmer was standing and mirrored the position. “I agree with not -definitely- horrible, based on how far away it is, but the real problems won't begin until we actually get there and have to start dealing with the assorted… uhh. Other problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Other problems being what, Adora?” Bow asked, turning around, seeing the two standing the exact same way, and deciding it would only be right for him to also stand accordingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh you know, the usual. Huge monsters that want to kill us mixed with an environment that also wants to kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora, may I interject and ask why exactly you need this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could finish that thought, the door behind them burst open and Swift Wind entered, walking a little sideways but boldly as ever. He spread his wings to their full length and yelled at the top of his lungs, “DID SOMEBODY SAY SWIFT WIND??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Everyone stood still and silent, so he continued at only a slightly more reasonable volume. “I really hope you all are uhhhh done here, because I’m sort of kinda freaking out and really wanna go home. Like now. Also I definitely can not fly right now. So we uhh. Yeah we need to get walking!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Another moment of silence as the steed stood staring at all four faces staring at him. Nobody had moved an inch, except Bow had spread his fingers to cover his mouth and raised his eyebrows comically high, because he had seen this before and knew how extra interesting the walk home was about to be. How extra… talkative Swift Wind was about to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Okay… Let’s go.” Adora said, breaking the stance and stepping forward, a serious expression covering her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wait, Adora, I wanted to ask you more about your trip before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I'm sorry, Light Hope. I promise that I will come back right after we get back for a real day of training, but right now we need to go. This is time sensitive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh. Well, okay, I guess. How long do you think that will be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      But the three humans had already begun leading the extravagant horse towards the exit, Adora waving goodbye over her shoulder. Light Hope signed, worried as always that she was not doing enough to help prepare Adora to accept her destiny. Worried that history was just repeating itself, that this was going to end just like it had with Mara. She turned her back and bowed her head, dimming the lights around her to conserve energy until her She-Ra returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The walk through the forest was silent. Bow spent most of his time fiddling with his trackpad, trying to figure out why the energy in the forest interfered with his signal back to the castle, and actually making a little bit of progress2. Glimmer and Adora had taken on the job of both listening to the incessant chatter coming from their sentient horse as well as keeping him on the path they took back to BrightMoon. He had gone through so many topics that by the end of the almost hour long walk home Adora’s jaw was sore from being clenched shut, and Glimmer had sparks in her fingertips from frustration. Adora looked over and noticed the purple glowing in her hands, and reached out to take her fists, opening them and . Glimmer smiled, her heart leaping in her chest. They walked like this the rest of the way, until they finally walked through the final threshold between forest and BrightMoon’s grounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Glimmer laughed out loud when she finally saw the outline of the castle looming in the distance, releasing Adora’s hand and turning to face her friends, saying, “as much fun as this walk has been, let's go ahead and teleport from her. Swifty, are you… uh.. Okay enough to see yourself back to the stables and sleep off the rest of this.. Trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “AM I OKAY?? Or is my name SWIFT WIND??” He flourished his wings sloppily, but pointed them both in the correct direction that he needed to be walking, so Adora patted his hind a few times, saying, “You've got it, buddy. I'll come see you tomorrow before we leave to make sure you are okay. Okay?” He smiled back lazily, yawning slightly as he nodded. Adora nodded back, telling him that she loved him dearly and that he could always just call out to her using their connection. This brought big tears to his eyes, and they could hear him gently sniffling as he trotted off towards the stables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Bow came up behind the two, finally putting his tracker pad away so he could reach his arms around the shoulders of his two best friends. Glimmer immediately teleported them up to the runestone, immediately laying down to recharge with a yawn. The sun sat low on the horizon, the air cool and breezy atop the tower.  Adora took this time to stretch her muscles and do some breathing exercises, starting by sitting on the stone ground with her legs spread, reaching both hands in front of her for a few moments before moving to the next position. Bow watched for a moment before choosing to do the same, mirroring her movements and groaning as his muscles released the pent up acid from the long walk back to the castle. The two finished up, laying flat on their backs, just as Glimmer was sitting up and doing a little stretching of her own, swinging her feet off the side of the table and yawning a little more. She smiled down at the sight of her friends looking so relaxed beneath her in the beautiful soft light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I really truly hate to have to end this nice moment, but I think it's time to talk about it. What are we going to do about Shadow Weaver tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Bow sat up to look at Glimmer with care in his eyes, but Adora just furrowed her brows, otherwise remaining still. Glimmer hopped down from the table to join them on the stone, sitting close to Bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I'm ready to go talk to her right now. I still want to go alone, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And I certainly hope you know by now that that will not be happening, Adora.” The queen had appeared out of thin air on the walkway behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mom! How did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Save it. After you have the audacity to be missing all day today after everything that happened this morning. You had better have a good excuse for this behavior!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     All three were on their feet immediately and began talking all at once, but Adora’s voice won that battle. “It is my fault, your Majesty. I needed their help clearing my head and figuring out what exactly I needed to do. About Shadow Weaver. That was a lot… for me. To, ya know. Process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The Queen blinked down a few times to assess her honesty, eventually saying “Okay. Well. Thank you for your honesty, but that does not excuse shirking your responsibilities. I need to know where the three of you are, at all times.  I don't know what I need to say to you all to make you understand that I am serious!” She turned her back to them now and they all made eye contact, silently communicating what they needed to do next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I'm willing to forgive for this. For today. It's been a difficult one for everyone. Your Aunt Casta and I have been attempting to interrogate Shadow Weaver all day, but she has been nothing but hurtful and rude.” She gazed off for a moment, before asking, “Have you eaten yet? Food is going to be done really soon actually. Glimmer, would you like to teleport us all down there for some dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Glimmer smiled, nodding and walking over to hug her mom around her middle. Adora put a hand one Glimmer’s shoulder, which Angella quickly a reassuring hand on top of. Bow decided to just add himself to the hug, wrapping arms around all three of them as Glimmer initiated the teleport back to the room the day had started in. Adora looked a little uncomfortable as everyone pulled away to find the source of the savory smell wafting through the air. Glimmer noticed right away and reached out to take the taller girl’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and pulling her down into the chair next to her own. The food was once again brought out right away, plates filled and emptied in mere minutes. Other people from the castle came and went in that short period of time, never staying long when they saw who exactly was sitting at the table. Adora did not relax for a single moment, immediately on her feet once her stomach had enough. Glimmer reached her hand into Adora’s, to stop the tightly wound blonde from leaving without them, but the movement had also attracted the attention of the queen, who stood in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Where do you think you are going in such a hurry, Adora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She said she needed to talk to me, Your Majesty. Whatever she has to say could be time sensitive. And regardless, she is sick. I just need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “For the LAST time, You will not be going in there alone! I don't think you should be seeing her at all! Let alone-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What if she didn't go in alone, Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I mean, what if Bow and I went in there with her? And told Shadow Weaver that it was this way or not at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Absolutely not. She is a poor excuse for a human, always spouting venom for her own gain. After a few poor attempts to get some communication out of her we had to leave. She was having too much trouble breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora’s free hand was balled in a tight fist of concealed rage. “I need to see her. Now.” She tried to pull away from Glimmer’s hand, but instead found the two of them shimmering away in a teleport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Now the two stood together in the hallway outside of Shadow Weaver’s room, behind the corner so they were hidden from the two posted guards. Glimmer pulled her hand so she crouched with her, close enough to whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hopefully Bow knows it's currently his job to slow my mom down, but that still wont give us much time. Are you sure you are sure you are ready for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Absolutely certain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, I'm gonna get us in there then. Here we go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Another shimmer and they were in the dark room, glowing with the magical seal trapping the coughing prisoner. Adora took a step into the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora!” Exclaimed Shadow Weaver, but before she could continue, glimmer stepped between the two of them, saying, “Listen up lady. I hope you have not forgotten about all the kidnapping and mind-wiping, but I sure haven't. And I am just LOOKING for a reason to hand out a little payback. So, if you or say ANYTHING to hurt Adora-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora was behind her, putting her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder to pull her back, saying, “Hey Glimmer. Its okay, I've got this.” with a big smile, before dropping to a serious expression to face her childhood caretaker. Glimmer still held both of her fingers to her eyes before gesturing to Shadow Weaver that she was still watching as she took a few steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Shadow Weaver looked up at Adora form where she laid weakly on the floor in the center of the trap. “Look at you, my Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adora rolled her eyes. “You snuck into Bright Moon. Why? That is the only reason why we are  speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Shadow Weaver clenched her fist. “To see you. You are the only one I can trust. I've missed you so, so much, my child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Another eye roll as she scoffed and looked away. “We are past that. Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Shadow Weaver looked surprised for a moment, but said, “Clever. You always have been. From the first moment I ever saw you, I knew you were different. You were-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Special?” She scoffed again. “No. You always told me that I was only special as long as I obeyed you. So again. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The old woman began to respond but was instead overwhelmed with a coughing fit. Adora looked impatient at first, but quickly realized the severity of whatever was affecting the evil woman. She knew again in her heart with absolute certainty that Shadow Weaver was going to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?- What is happening to you?? Tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      As she finally sort of caught her breath, she gasped back, “It took all of my magical power to come to you. I am dying, Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You… you are lying to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Adora… I don't think that she is.” Said Glimmer, walking to stand next to her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Shadow Weaver dissolved into another coughing fit, worse than before. Her body was leaking black smoke, a physical indication of her strength leaving her body. Adora raised her arm above her head to grab the Sword of Protection, but hesitated for a moment, once again doubting that the woman was telling her the truth.  But as she began gasping for air, Adora grabbed the Sword and called “For the Honor of Grayskull!” transforming into She-Ra in a flash of light. She said, “I won't let you suffer like this.” She pointed the sword right at the woman, saying seriously, “I'm going to heal you, Shadow Weaver, and then you will answer my questions. Do we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      But Glimmer was pulling on her hand, whispering to her, “Uh, dude, you don't exactly know how to heal??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, I'm about to figure it out. She will die if I don't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      But of course, Shadow Weaver overheard the conversation, saying in a low voice to the two, “Maybe I can help you with that. I was once a teacher of magic in Mystacor. I trained your father, Princess.” before being caught by another coughing fit, but getting control over it quickly. “I can help you learn to control your magic, Adora. All you have to do is trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adora hesitated for a moment, looking down at the blade of her Sword, before saying, “Fine. But you have to trust me as well. Trust that I am not stupid. Trust that I will see straight through your manipulations. Do not lie to me. Trust me with the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Shadow Weaver nodded solemnly. She took a moment to compose herself before saying, “She-Ra is a princess, so, She has a runestone, that dwells within the Sword. That is used to channel the elemental magic of Etheria. You must let it flow through the sword and into you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora closed her eyes to focus, but wasn't quite sure what all of that had meant. Like, she understood the words, but wasn't certain what exactly she was -supposed- to be doing. Shadow Weaver was saying something about her needing to concentrate and focus her power. She furrowed her brows as, again, nothing happened. Frustrated she fell to her knees, sword tip on the ground, exclaiming, “I've tried all of this before! It doesn't work. What -exactly- am I supposed to do, like, point the Sword at you, or, what?” But Shadow Weaver was coughing again, saying, “You need to calm down. Frustration causes the energy you produce to become  destructive. You must be careful, and there must be peace in your mind if you are to heal.” Shadow Weaver held her hand out to the partition, gently saying, “Come here. Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora looked nervous, but stood, stepping into the circle of magic causing sparks to fly around her, but not causing injuries. Glimmer gasped, jaw dropped and unsure what to do. Adora kneeled in front of the dark sorceress, who immediately grabbed her hands to bring the Sword back into the tip down position, while saying, “I can feel that you are afraid, but refuse to admit it. Afraid of your own power, about it spiraling out of control in spite of your efforts. You must feel it, and then let yourself move past it.” she coughed as Adora’s expression changed form nervous to serious, focusing on her breathing. Shadow Weaver said through the coughs, “You are greater than your fear, Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Adora closed her eyes as the runestone started glowing, followed by her entire body. The waves of yellow light rolled off of her, her eye snapping open to reveal that electric blue that meant she was channeling her inner magic. Glimmer gasped out loud, covering her mouth with her hands as the Sword lifted right out of She-Ra’s hands, shimmering and spinning in golden light, covering all three in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     This was, of course, the moment that Queen Angella arrived at the holding room, with both Bow and Castaspella in tow. Bow was apologizing to Glimmer, saying he had tried to but them a little time with suggesting they stop to get Aunt Casta just in case, and the Queen had begun to yell, “What in the world do you think you are doing?” but everyone fell quiet as they noticed that something extraordinary was happening inside the magical circle. Adora, bathed in glowing light, was reaching her hands out to grab the face of her former Horde leader. The gold light spread all over Shadow Weaver upon contact, and the runestone reacted in turn by creating a light that forced everyone in the room to shield their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was over just as fast as it had started, She-Ra reaching up to grab hold of the sword before returning to her other form, stumbling backwards, and being caught in Glimmer’s ready arms. Shadow Weaver took a deep breath and signed as she inspected her still-glowing arm. Angella ran up behind her daughter and Adora, both giving them a hug and reprimanding them for not staying out of the room as she had instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She is SHE-RA, mom. What was I supposed to do??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But Adora had already walked back over the Shadow Weaver, saying, “Okay. I held up my end of the bargain. Your turn. Tell us why you are here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Shadow Weaver laughed out loud, and snapped back, “Oh, you want the truth?? I have nowhere left to go. Catra betrayed me and Hordak cast me aside. I would like my revenge, and know you can help me do that. And that I can be a great help to the Rebellion. Hordak has been working as long as I have known him to build a machine capable of opening a portal, right through the fabric of space. He intend to bring the entire rest of the Horde’s armies through this portal and use them to finally conquer Etheria, once and for all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Everyone gasped, but Angella took a step forward, fists clenched and raised. “What do you mean, armies? There is more of the Horde?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Shadow Weaver laughed again. “Exactly. So if you all have been struggling to fight off the ramshackle troops Hordak has, Im sure you understand that you will stand no chance against the full might of the Horde.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Now Adora stopped forward. “If he has been working on this for so long, what makes you think he is close to finishing it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But before Shadow Weaver could say anything, Bow finished the thought. “Entrapta. He has Entrapta helping him work on it now, Adora. That is what she has been doing with all that First One’s tech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Glimmer shook her head in disbelief, accusing Shadow Weaver of lying to them all in an attempt to sow confusion, to which Shadow Weaver responded directly bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh yes, I know this all sounds so crazy, but I assure you all, worlds outside of our own are very real.” She raised a boney finger to point right at Adora. “The evidence stands before us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Me? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Hordak was only ever able to open a portal once before. And when he did, a human baby came through. That baby was you, Adora. You are form another world”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Glimmer put herself between the two again, accusing the evil woman once again of lying to hurt Adora, and Shadow Weaver responded, but Adora wasn't listening anymore.  She turned around on the spot and ran before anyone could stop her, all the way to the stables, waking up Swift Wind to carry her back to the Temple, where she asked Light Hope if it were true. If she really had come through a portal. Light Hope projected the memory of Adora’s onto a crystal, verifying that it was in fact true, that Adora was in fact a First One. Light Hope tried once again to ask her more about their upcoming mission, but Adora left as quickly as she came, flying back to Bright Moon, tears in her eyes and head full of thoughts of her destiny, her past, the possibility of a true home out there somewhere. How she was like Mara in that way. As Swift Wind dropped her off at the balcony connected to her room, he reminded her that everything was going to be okay in the end, even if it didn't feel that way right now, and that he loved her so much and was there for her to talk to. She pet his nose and told him she loved him as well, thanking him for the ride on short notice. Adora lef the room and walked down the hallway towards Glimmers room, smiling to herself at the memory of the first time she had done this walk after she was certain she had killed her bed, pausing for a moment outside Glimmer’s door to take a deep breath. She could hear Glimmer speaking nervously on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ah! Adora!” she exclaimed, eyes wide and excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you okay?” Bow asked as they both walked towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I don't know about that. But I do know what I have to do.” She sat down on a hereby chair, the two following suit and sitting on the floor in front of her. “My whole life has been a lie. People hid the truth from me. Now I know that I need to go look for the answers myself. Mara started everything when she stranded Etheria. She is also the only clue we have about portals, and-” she stood to turn away. “And me.” Bow reached out to lightly touch her hand, pulling her back down to the chair to continue. “We have to follow that message from her. We have to go to the Crimson Waste and see what is out there. Its going to be incredibly dangerous, but this is my choice. Neither of you have to come with me, of course-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But the two didn't even let her finish that sentence before cutting her off and making it well known that they would be coming with her, no matter what. The Best Friend’s Squad stood and hugged for a lot of moments, smiling big. Adora pulled away first as she felt herself get uncomfortably close to tears, gruffly asking the other two if they maybe wanted to go with her to steal some food from the kitchen, causing cheers from the other two at a little safe adventure before a big one the next day. Glimmer teleported them right into the heart of the kitchen and the three went out like mice filling a bag each of food and water, teleporting back out within the minute. The rest of the night was dedicated to rotating turns in the shower and otherwise spent cuddling in Glimmer’s huge floating bed, where the three ended up all sleeping in a pile together, dreaming tonight of one another.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>